


Inverse

by purplesk



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2014/01/09。此篇為紅茶的點文，指定內容為Benjamin Button，盡量不虐Q的BE。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inverse

**Author's Note:**

> 2014/01/09。此篇為紅茶的點文，指定內容為Benjamin Button，盡量不虐Q的BE。

_『你有沒有想過，就我們兩個？』_

　　

　　※※※

　　Bond第一次見到Q時，那孩子才十八歲，外表卻像個五十多歲的中老年人。他沒放在心上，純粹認為或許是基因遺傳的外表所至，況且，以貌取人相當無禮。Bond難得有耐心地從零開始教導這年輕人關於極限運動的基本知識，即便Bond不認為Q的身體適合這樣的玩命遊戲，但他不剝奪Q的學習權。

　　如何在過彎時將身子壓到最低但不減低速度、以及不幸被離心力摔了出去怎麼保護自己降低最小傷害。出乎Bond意料之外，Q的學習能力很強，幾乎是一教就會、一點就通。

　　他們並沒有留下彼此的聯絡方式，沒有什麼特別的原因。對Bond來說，Q是他遇到眾多崇拜者、學生中天資較好的其中之一；對Q而言，Bond不過是他想嘗試、體驗速度快感和風從耳邊呼嘯而過的一位教導者。

　　相處的時間不長，卻令彼此印象深刻、難以抹滅。

　　當Bond再度遇見Q，已經是多年後的事了，他還記得摘下安全帽時所看見的人與他腦中的人像重疊，相似卻略有改變。Bond多花了幾秒鐘去確認自己眼中的倒影與腦海中的印象是同一人。時間沒有在Q臉上、身上留下任何痕跡，反倒是抹去了歲月紋痕。

　　 **這怎麼可能。** 這句話是Bond首次聽見Q提及時間在自己身上逆著來時所脫口而出的言語，而他下一秒就後悔這種未經大腦思考的語句，正想說個什麼來調侃自己的同時，Q居然笑了出來，似乎對於人們的反應見怪不怪。

　　

　　「大多數人是看著自己的歲月流逝青春不再，但我卻越活越年輕，這有什麼不好呢？」Q說著，眨眼，一飲而盡手中的飲料，帥氣地丟了一個空心球在隔壁的垃圾桶中，對Bond微笑，離開他的視線範圍。

　　

　　※※※

　　他們從沒確認過、沒定位過彼此在對方心中的地位。彷彿一切都相當自然且無須安排，他們分享彼此的生活、在彼此孤單的日子裡纏綿。

　　在那段相處的日子裡，Bond交新女友，Q方巧分手；Bond新婚、Q交了新男友；Bond分居、Q與男友分手；Bond離婚，Q有了新女友……像輪迴一樣，兩人都不斷地填充自己的靈魂空缺，卻還是失去那塊圓滿。他們發生關係，在彼此都單身的情況下；他們暫停聯絡，在彼此都有伴的時候。

　　Bond在某個夜裡路經Q的公寓時，發現那傢伙居然帶著一只皮箱站在公寓門口，抽著菸、抬頭吐菸、被夜霧與尼古丁包圍。Q再次離開了一個人，這件事屢見不鮮，而Bond從未責備。他走過去，像充滿權威的警察站在外表只有二十多歲的Q的面前，後者勾了一抹意謂深長的笑，左手食指與中指還夾著剛點燃的菸。

　　Bond不發一語地抽掉那隻菸，丟在地上，踩熄。Q沒有任何回應，只是默默地看著Bond的動作。接著，Bond捧起Q的臉，給予綿長的吻——混合著Bond口中的馬丁尼與Q嘴裡的尼古丁。Q纏上Bond的後頸，把兩人之間的空氣擠出。他們接吻著、瘋狂地激烈地吻著，彷彿他們拋棄全世界，不在意這世界的規矩與從任何角度投望的眼神。那一切，不再重要。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你有沒有想過，就我們兩個？」Bond摟著懷中光裸的人，並溫柔地囓著對方的後頸。

　　

　　Q翻過身來，打斷了Bond的親吻、愛撫，撫著男人日益衰老的臉龐，指腹滑過每一條細紋，彷彿用自己的肌膚去記憶男人的風華及不敵時間帶來的滄桑。

　　

　　「你想過為什麼我離開那些人嗎？」反問著，同時他也好奇男人的答案。

　　「因為太愛對方？」Bond揶揄著，並得到Q調皮的笑容，「人只會變老，而你會越變越年輕，以後會長青春痘、粉刺。」說著，Bond故意用食指觸碰Q的額頭、面頰、鼻子，「而且誰能想像一個八歲小孩居然有阿茲海默症？」

　　

　　Q被Bond逗笑，他環住Bond的脖子，將男人拉近自己，他們再度擁吻、做愛，他們對彼此的瞭解——不管身體或者是感情上的，都比對方曾擁有過的任何一位親密愛人來的更為準確，精確到令人嫉妒。

　　

　　※※※

　　與之偕手者應一起衰老、互相作伴，而非一方成了幼兒另一方拄著拐杖在後頭費盡力氣地追著。

　　或許正因瞭解這點，所以那天早晨——晨曦才方落下，Bond下了床走到起居室，倚在牆邊看著正在穿皮衣拿安全帽的Q時，Bond沒有任何阻止之意，只是安靜地看著Q收拾不多的物品。沉默，似乎是結局。

　　Q轉了過來，與Bond四目交集，他們誰都沒有開口，似乎彼此早已明瞭無須多語。Q微笑，朝Bond走來，拉下比自己高一些的愛人，輕巧地在Bond唇上落印——像蜻蜓點水、蝴蝶拍翅那般。

　　

　　「Bye.」

　　

　　那句再見是Q最後跟Bond所說的字句。

　　Bond走到外頭，看著揚長而去的重型機車，良久，只是發愣。

　　

　　※※※

　　Bond再度與Q相遇時，後者已經不記得前者——各種意義上的遺忘。一個頂著烏黑亂髮、歪著頭、瞇著眼一臉疑惑地看著自己的小臉蛋，正如多年前Bond開著玩笑說的，一個得了阿茲海默症的八歲小孩。

　　Bond不確定可以陪伴Q多久，但他在那間安養院住了下來。花時間與外表相當年幼的Q玩著西洋棋、讀讀書、散步；有時Q會發脾氣，因為他忘記自己是否吃過了飯、有時Q認不得路，在隔壁的公園裡迷了路、有時Q會一天對Bond問三四十次『你是誰？』之類的問題。

　　

_『你有沒有想過，就我們兩個？』_

　　

　　Q當時沒有回答那個問題。成了永遠的謎語。

　　Bond六十三歲生日的那天，Q躺在他的懷裡，漂亮的祖母綠眼眸中閃爍著許多的問題，似乎詢問著抱著自己的人是誰？在日落之時，Q閉起了眼，安祥地在Bond懷中離去。

　　

　　※※※

_『你有沒有想過，就我們兩個？』_

　　

_有，如果我們走在同樣的時間軸上，我希望，就我們兩個，手牽手，一起長大、一起瘋狂、一起吵架、一起衰老。_

　　


End file.
